Shadows Grave
by lost-souls-grave
Summary: I started writing this a long time ago, just never really got around to working on it. There isnt much puncuation because i didnt feel like putting any in at the time. REVIEW IT!


Shadow's Grave

By Matt Haney

He was laying in his dark apartment building, on the couch. He wasnt asleep, he found that sleep was impossible to have in recent days. Alot had happened for the past few months, and most of it he didnt want to accept. He laid there, thinking, listening to the wind blow through the cracks in the window, and smell all the assorted smells of perfume, cooking, and the pets that people werent allowed to have, but kept anyways. He hated how his senses were, he tried to make himself believe that was the reason he couldnt sleep, but it just didnt work. The image played over and over in his mind, as if he was there again. The rain hitting him, soaking him down to the bone, the fresh blood smell all throughout the air. The sting of countless wounds on his body, and the tears in his eyes. He sighed, trying to clear his mind, which had been filled ever since all this had started. He heard glass break, and opened his eyes. Something flew through his window, and rolled out in between the couch and tv. He looked down at a metal ball and his eyes widened. He made a quick move to get up, but he wasnt fast enough even with his new reflexes. The ball expanded, then exploded. The door to his apartment shot out into the hallway, the windows blew out, and the room became blackened. He looked up from the wall, which he had been hit against. Half of his face was missing skin, some of it still sizzling from the quick, intense heat. The wall that the window where the ball came out of exploded as well, and a figure walked out into the room, dust covering his entrence. Alot had changed since back then, and yet he was actually glad that they did.

6 MONTHS AGO

He yawned really big as he went out of the club, the music so loud you could hear it even outside. He had his usual attire on, black trench coat, t-shirt , and pants, with bondage straps hanging from them. His black boots werent even making a sound agaisnt the pavement as he went down the side walk, running a hand through his hair. His eyes were green tonight, however usually they were blue, they seemed to always change on him. It was only Friday night, not too long ago he was at his job, working at some grocery store, doing all sorts of things he didnt believe he applied for. He had consumed alot of drinks in the club, drinking two or three bottles of rum, not remembering which. He turned a corner, and started wlaking that way, stumbling once as he turned. He was usually drunk whenever he had the chance to be, he never liked being sober, just gave him time to remember his life. He hadnt exactly had the best life, when he was young he always had to listen to his parents fight and argue, and his dad hitting his mom. When he was 10 is when everything really happened, his mom got sick of it, and shoved him out of the house, then locked it and set the place on fire. Both of his parents burned up in the fire, and from then on he was forced to live in the streets. When he was old enough, he got a job and just worked from there. He hated those memories, he hated everyhting about his life. He turned past a few shops, and almost went past an alley, when a hand reached put and cupped over his mouth, then pulled him in. His hands went up and tried to get the arm off of him, but couldnt. He tried to turn his head, but the person just bent his head to the side, so he was even further from the figures face. He had no clue what this was about, he felt somethign hot agaisnt his neck and he struggled more, but this person was overpoweringly strong. He could barely even get his fingers inbetween his face and the hand, but he had no way of moving them. He tried to say something, but it just came out as a muffle. He felt a surge of pain form his neck, and his eyes went wide. It felt as if two huge needles were just shoved into his exposed neck, and he felt blood being tooken away. He struggled, but his strength was lost quickly, the pain was unbarable, he went limp as the figure keep a tight grip on him. What was happening to him? Who the hell was this...thing? His eyes started to close slowly, as the feeling was numbed away by lack of blood, was this it? Was this how it was going to end...that was his last thought before he was engulfed in darkness, left in the hands of the stranger.

He awoke several hours later, still in the alley. He groaned alot, and tried to stand up. His whole body was weak, the punture marks on his neck still bleeding. He got up using his hands, and brought a foot up to place on the ground, but that only made him fall back down. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry beyond even making out any shapes at all. He groaned and tried it agian, bringing his arm up to grab the side of a dumpster, and slowly pulled hisself up. He was able to keep his blanace, ignoring the fact that his body just wanted to fall and stay there. He put his hands agaisnt the wall of the alley, and started to walk down it. His vision was a bit better, but the sun didnt help what little he got back. His legs were shakey, barely able to move as he walked out onto the streets. His legs got a little more strength now that he had walked, so he took his hand off the wall, starting to walk down the street back to the way his apartment was. He figured just a good rest would let him clear all this up, not knowing about the two marks on his neck. No one even ntoiced that he was stumblign a bit, of course in this city it was no surprise to see someone like that. He walked a couple more blocks, then he was at the apartment building. He went inside the building, and used the elevator to head up to his floor. In it, he groaned and closed his eyes, the pounded headache and the upcoming hangover wasnt going to make this day any the better. The elevator opened up and he got out of it, going down the hallway to his room, apartment 601. The first room in the apartment was the living room. It had a tv on the far wall, a table between it, then a couch. On the left wall was a door to the bathroom, then on the right was the kitchen. He walked into the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror, thats when he notcied the makrs. He tilted his hand, and brought a hand up to place over the marks. They didnt hurt, but their was dry blood around them, and had no idea what they were. He thought a moment, remembering the movies, how a mythical creature would drain blood from their victims through the neck, vampires. He shook his head, vampires arent real I'm losing it, he thoguht to hisself, as he opened the mirror to the medicane cabinet, and took out some IB profane. He took some, then headed bakc into the living room, and plloped down on the couch. He didnt plan on falling asleep yet, didnt think he could because of the headache, so he turned on the tv. He laid the remote on the table, and watched it for a couple of minutes, before he slipped into a deep and delightful sleep.

"Ugh..." Were the first thing out of his mouth as he sat up from the couch. His whole body felt alot better now, he could tell from just the few seconds he woke up. He sat on the couch regular, yawning while he rubbed his neck, then he noticed something. It was dark outside, he had slept for a day, and his work. He immediatly looked at the clock, 10:35, he was late. He cursed hisself under his breath and headed straight into the bathroom, starting to strip not able to worry about what happened last night. He stripped down completely and jumpped into the shower, and yelpped, he turned it on cold. He quickly put it back up, shuddering a little bit then stepping under it as the steam started to go around him, and he could make out a distinct smell. Blood sweeped over his sense and he remembered the thing on his neck. Moving his neck to the side he started to scrub over the wounds, surprised that it didnt even hurt. He scrubbed the blood off and started to lather his whole body down with soap, going over his somewhat muscular figure with some scars over his chest. He moved it over his body then let the water wash it off as he started to lather over his hair. He quickly lathered it, then washed it over grabbing his conditioner and putting it in as well. He wasnt thinking about much, just that he probably will get fired for being so late to his job, why had he slept so long, usually he could barely get to sleep and when he did he didnt sleep long enough to his liking. He washed away the conditioner, then turned off the shower and stepped out. His whole body was wet still, the water going over his toned body. He was clean shaven, his legs not hairy and no other part of him was, not even his face. His hair was like silk when he conditioned it, and now that it was wet it hung down over his eyes some. He took a towel and started to dry off hisself, tilting his head as he did and looking into the mirror to see how the wounds were. The image was different to him, it was faded slightly, he just figured the mirror was broken. He saw that they looked better, and he also saw that his eyes had changed into a different color now, it was more light, icy blue now. He just sighed and shrugged his head, not wanitng to deal with it and went into his bedroom, dropping the towel into the floor. He sat down on the bed, pulling out some black boxers and sliding them on, slipping on a pair of black pants and shirt that had the words "If you are reading this, go fuck yourself." on it. He quickly slipped on his boots, grabbed his coat and headed right ouf ot the room, forgetting to lock it. He headed downstairs and back outside. Yet again it was raining, but with the weather around lately it surprised no one. He started to walk fast, almost jogging as he headed towards his work. His senses were messed up to him, he could hear all the piling traffic up more clearer, and everyone's shoes hitting the concrete. He shook his head, more smells going into his nose. He smelt freshly baked bread as he passed a store, making him even more hungrey. He continued, turning from the store to try and get the smell out, passing a women and smelling cologne on her. Their was a ring on her finger, but somehow he figured he hadnt spent the night with her husband. He made it to his work, a little grocery store that was nearly out since the WalMart was built right across the stree. Heading inside, he started to put on the little apron thing he had to wear when his boss came in.

"Late yet again huh? Why did you even fucking bother coming into work today." He sighed and tunred to him. He was bald, and rather fat, everyone knew he was taking food from the store for hisself, but hey who wasnt?

"I'm sorry sir, it wont happen again, i had the craziest night." He started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Out drinking again? Do me a favor, next time you are late dont bother coming in at all." And with that, his boss left. Before the door closed he flicked off his boss, then headed out to work. Tonight his job was to reprice a couple of items in the back, so he got to it, not even bothering to talk to any of his friends there. A couple of hours later, while he was changing the price of a bag of dog food, he heard some old lady behind him say "What is with the people today, all becoming little homo devil worshipers." He turned and yet saw no one in the aisle. He blinked, confused at this, and walked out of his aisle, looking around. He saw the old lady leaving from far down, and was just stumped. How had he heard that from here? He just shook his head and figured it was time for a break. He put his stuff on a bench they had in the lounge, not really a lounge just a little place for the workers to hang around with a little couch and bench. He sighed and headed outside, slipping a cigeratte from his coat and lighting it. He saw one of his friends outside and walked over towards him.

"Hey man, the boss is after your ass." He just shrugged as he approached the guy.

"Well he can just kiss my ass, not like this place will stay up for much longer." His friend laughed, and they just both started talking. He took a drag from his cigeratte and his friend saw the wounds on his neck.

"What happened? Some crazy chick make you her bitch?" His friend was smirking, but he just looked over at him.

"No, i got fucking jumpped or something in an alley with this thing, think a dog got ahold of me or something." His friend laughed.

"Getting beaten by a dog now, thats funny. You still coming to my party tonight?" He nodded his head, taking the last drag of his cigeratte and dropping it to the ground. His friend and him headed inside and got back into work. A few hours later of clean ups and annoying customers, he finally got off. He slipped off the apron and headed straight out, immediatly lighting up another cigeratte from his pack of Marlboro Red's. He walked away to the corner, and turned heading back towards his apartment. He litterally couldnt think of anything, with the stress of work on him and the bizarre event last night he had no clue what to think. He sighed, taking a deep inhale of the cigeratte, letting the puff just move out of his nose. He headed a couple blocks more down then came across the alley from last night. He stopped in front of it, looking down into thinking maybe their would be an explanation of what happened. He started to turn into it, but shook his head of the thought, his stomach growling reminding hisself of how hungrey he had been. He turned back and just quickened his pace, heading into his building and up into his apartment. He sat his coat up against the coat rack and headed into the fridge, taking out a cold can of mountain dew and starting to guzzle it down, when he heard his cell phone ring.

"I'm going to throw that piece of shit out the window if it doesnt stop...Hello?" He had picked up the phone, and started to guzzle down the rest of the drink, though it wasnt helpping his hunger or thirst for some reason.

"Hey man its me, the party is starting so im going to head over and pick you up, you better be out there."

"Yeah i know, what else am i going to do starting fucking somebody?" Their was a slight laugh on the other end.

"Just be out their, bye."

"Bye." Then he hung up the phone. He looked at the clock on his cell phone, figuring itd take him at least 20 minutes to get here, he grabbed another drink and slowly started to drink this one, moving the coat over his body once again. He knew tonight he needed alot of rest, so he wasnt planning on drinking too much. He took another drink of it, still not quenching his thirst for anything, and by now for some reason his neck was throbbing. He went outside the apartment building, and waited for his ride. He finished up his drink, then just tossed it to the ground, since it was already littered up. A red Ford pulled out and stopped in front of him, his short black haired friend was in the drivers seat waiting. He opened up the door and got in, sighing as he closed it. The car pulled off from the shoulder and got back onto the road.

"Damn, i need a fucking break from all this, im starting to get delusional." His friend just shook his head, his hazel eyes staying on the road as he drove.

"We all do, but i doubt that boss of yours will let you do shit, especially since your always late for work, Joey." He jsut shrugged.

"Its alot better to get bitched at for 10 minutes then to get bitched at while im working." His friend, Matt, just smiled. They pulled out from a little suburb, and into a sort of open country. They started to pull into the driveway of a two-story brick house with loud rock music playing. Their were people all over the place, since the house was away from the others the party could go uninterrupted. They both got out of the car and headed into the house. The music was even louder, and everywhere you could see people dancing, drinking, and basically having sex right their in the living room. He headed over and got hisself what ever was in the keg in the kitchen, and headed into the living room starting to drink it, but still he got nothing for his thirst. He watched everyone, not being a dancing person hisself, until he saw something. It was a women, with long silk black hair, in a blood red dress. The dress had holes over her shoulder blades, showing them off, and gloves attached to it that covered up her arms. Their was a large over placed over her breasts, almost showing off her obvious D-size cup. The dress went down her whole body, then the sides split so you could see her legs. He saw her for a quick moment, then she was gone. He shook his head, wondering what that had been, and acturally felt hisself being pulled to investigate. He started moving to where he saw her, and moved past it heading towards the outside of the house. He walked out on a balcony, which he hadnt noticed earlier, and look out over it. He sighed, shaking his head thinking what was he doing, taking another sip from his beer.

"That wont help you at all, you need something more." Came a soft voice from behind him. He turned to see the women from earlier standing behind him, her soft green eyes gazing at him. She walked over close to him, and smiled up at him, though not from happiness this was more of a like devious smile. "And you know im right, Joey." He just looked at her, a bit in amazment and excitment at what his mind was thinking right now.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, not really curous about that but his mind was rather wondering how easy it would be to slip off that dress. She simply just smiled again.

"I know alot about you, or dont you remember last night?" Thats when it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes went wide and he moved back, but she just followed. "I was the one who did that to you, and i sincerely hope you know what happened." He just shook his head.

"No, i dont understand anything here, what is going on?" She just smirked, and leaned up to his face.

"I'll show you." Right after she finished, her full lips meet his and she kissed him rather passionate. He was surprised by this, he had no clue how to react to anything anymore, and yet he just simply started to move his arms around her. Before he got to hold her, she broke the kiss and grabbed his hand, leading him back downstairs and outside now on the ground. She made him follow her to her car, a black new mercedes benz. She went over to the driver side and got in, motioning for him to join her. He got in on the passenger side, and off they went immediatly doing 60 down the driveway. She pulled out of the driveway and started back down the road. He just sat their and sighed, he really wanted to just get every answer to what is going on with him. He just sighed again, then spoke trying to organize his thoughts.

"So, can you at least tell me your name?" She smirked, not even looking over at him when she answered.

"Monica, and why dont we leave the questions for later, ok?" He started to protest, but as he opened his mouth he felt her hand lay down against his upper leg. He raised an eyebrow, and as if to answer yet another question she started to rub the innter part of his leg near his crotch. He closed his eyes, finally letting her win this one as she rubbed more then started to unzip his pants. Her other hand was still on the steering wheel as she drove, her eyes on the road, but her other hand brought him out of his pants and started to move up and down slowly at first. She moved her thumb over his tip and rubbed around while moving him up and down slowly still, then moving her thumb and going really fast up and down him, moving him side to side then up and down. He clentched the chair a little as she was doing this, his eyes still closed as he felt her hand working him. She licked her lips a little, pulling off into another road onto the highway. Her hand just seemed to move faster as they went, then slowed down moving her hand up and down but moving him side to side now. He unclentched the seat, his eyes opening again. She moved him slowly for a little, then started back to moving fast up and down him, pressing her thumb against the tip of him and rubbing their as she went. He clentched the seat yet again as she started, and closed his eyes letting out a sigh once more. She continued this, and he clentched the seat tighter, his eyes twitching but she stopped. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her and she looked back at him as they pulled into the driveway of a house.

"You'll need everything you can for later tonight." She leaned over, turning off the car, and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, feeling her hand putting him back in and zipping up his pants. They staied like that until she broke the kiss and got out of the car, him doing the same. He looked at the house, which was rather big for one person to live in. The house was three stories and was rather large in width wise. She smiled at him, and lead him to the front door, unlocking it, then leading him inside. She shut the door behind them, and he just started to look around. On the left wall of where he was was a stair case leading upstairs, beside it a hallway with some doors on the right side. Their was a big opening to a room right beside where they were, but before he could get a good look inside she grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs. Their was no flourescent lighting around, just candles on the hallways, the hallway ones lite but the ones in the rooms not. She opened the door to a room on the far left, and took him in. He walked in, looking around. Their was a dresser on one wall, and two doors. He guessed the doors led to a closet and a bathroom, though with this women they could lead anywhere. Their was a bed on the far wall, which was a queen sized bed with black see through drapes covering the four sides of the bed. He turned around and immediatly felt her body move against him. She pressed her body against him, kissing his lips as her hands went around his neck. He kissed her back, moving his hands over her waist. For some reason, even though this was a complete stranger to him, he felt like he had met her before. She moved him back, while holding the kiss then moving the curtains aside, breaking the kiss and pushing him back onto the bed. His back landed on the bed, his feet still on the floor and he looked up at her. Behind her eyes he could see a very big hint of lust within her, he just looked at her as she bent down, placing both her hands on his shirt and grabbing teh collar of it, kissing his neck. He tilted his head to the side, she was kissing the side with the marks on it, and was surprised she already knew his turn on spots. She just ripped right down his shirt, cutting a line down it and moving it aside as she started to lick down his neck, over the marks, then down to one of his nipples. She licked around it then bit slightly on his nipple. He gasped at this, and tilted his head up as she did. She started to kiss down his chest, towards his belly buttoon and licked aorund it, her hands going ahead and unbuttooning his pants, slowly unzipping them then sliding them down. She kissed his belly buttoon then kissed lower as she removed his boxers. She kissed down to him and licked up the side of him, getting to the tip and licking on the tip, her hand holding him up. She put him in her mouth, taking him completely in. Once she got him all in she started to lick around him, moving her tongue aorund it completely and rubbing, her other hand going down to rub his sack gently. She started to move him in and out of her mouth, sucking while she did still rubbing over his sack, her other hand taking the rest of him and moving up and down really fast, taking only the tip of him in her mouth and licked over it, then just shoved him right back into her. She sucked more, his eyes closing and grabbing the sheets as he came right into her mouth. Surprisingly she just continued to move him in and out of her mouth as he did, continuing to rub his sack. When he finally stopped she leaned up and looked at him, swallowing everything in her mouth. He looked back at her as she stood up, and zipped her dress down from the back, slipping it off. Her breasts were round and supple, her nipples already hard, she was clean shaven as well. She moved ontop of him, leanign down and kissing his neck again. His hands went over and started to trace her back as she just pushed right down onto him, moving him straight up into her. She let out a soft moan as she did, and let go of his neck, sitting straight up and closing her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She started to quickly move up and down him, each time taking him all the way inside of her. He leaned up and started to kiss on her neck, going lower and licking over one of her nipples, suckling on it while he did. She moaned out again as he bit her nipple and pulled, his hands on her hips and pressing her down onto him when she pressed down, his hips thrusting up and working with her. She kept moving down onto him harder and faster, and he just kissed over to her other breast and sucked on it while she did. He flipped her over, onto the bed and started to thrust his hips more, each tiem nearly pulling hisself out of her, then moving all the way back up into her. He bit down on her neck, feeling her nails dig into his back as he did. She moaned out louder this time, taking her chin and moving his head away, then kissing on his neck where the bite marks were. He felt something against his skin, two sharp teeth grazing it, but he didnt mind it at all. He kept thrusting his hips up agaisnt her, even after he felt them sink into his neck. He moaned out, a sensational pleasure going throughout his whole body at this. He felt the in his neck, yet instead of pain it felt good for him. He felt his blood getting sucked, yet it just made him moan out again. He started to move faster and harder into her, hearing her moan best she can since her fangs were in his neck. She moaned out again, and he felt a wave of liquid move over him as she cam hard. As he felt her do this it pushed him over completely and he came as well, but sitll he moved in and out of her. They kept at this most of the night, not taking a break or anything until about 3 in the morning, they finally did stop and laid beside each other in the bed. She was completely snuggled up to him, and he was holding her feeling her breasts against his bare chest. He just smiled, and kissed her forehead, and his mind was alot clearer now, he knew exactly what had happened since sometime in the night he had biten her as well. Now they laid like that, her eyes closed but she was wide awake, turthfully the only reason they had stopped was because they both were getting low on blood.

"So, you going to teach me about how to be this or do i have to free hand it?" She giggled a little and looked up at him, her eyes back to being very soft now.

"I'll teach you alright, but you must stay with me like this at least for tonight." He just smiled and nodded, her eyes closing again while they held eachother. Tonight for once he was for sure to stay with her, the first person he would stay with since a long time.

Slowly his eyes began to open, and they sort of blinked when he did. Again it was night when he woke up, but at least now he didnt need to wonder why. Their was still something in his arms, and when he was finally awake most of the way he looked to see what it was. It was Monica, the two had staied like that all night, in eachothers arms. He acturally smiled at this, and kissed her forehead while he was holding her. She moved a little at this and slowly started to wake up. She opened her green eyes and looked at him, her mouth turning into a smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead again.

"Thanks, guess i did right in picking you." He looked puzzled at her.

"Picked me? I thought you were just after a meal when you bit me." She shook her head.

"You dont remember do you?" He just kept the puzzled look on his face. "After the whole thing with your parents, who was the first person that took you in, hm?" He thought on this a moment, then his eyes went wide. "Yes, it was me. Thats when i chose you, i took you in when you were little, and i acturally have been checking in on you every now and then."

" Why didnt you change me sooner then?" She started to have a saddened look on her now, her smile fading, and she looked completely up at him.

"We need you is why." He looked curiously at her on this one.

" Need me? and who is we?" She got up off the bed, and stood up, her naked body seeming to glisten with the light from the full moon through the window. She just took in a deep breath, looking out at the moon.

"Their have been rumors between the vampires for centurys, though it was never confirmed. When we were first made, first born, it all started with a women called Eve. She is the one that started it all, she is the one that bit Dracula, but that wasnt her first victim. She fell in love with a human, and eventually she turned her lover into what she was, he was the second vampire. They were together for a very long time, and its been rumored that they had a child together. It was kept in the dark for generations, but some proff has been found..." She turned back to him." Anyone with Eve's bloodline would have untold powers when they are unlocked." He slowly got up out of the bed, looking at her.

"Ok, if your suggesting im related to Eve, you are fucking crazy. You should know my life, what about that makes you even think that I am related to her?" She moved over to him and pressed her body agaisnt his, moving her arms around his neck.

"Your blood...when i tasted your blood I didn't just get your past, I saw everything that was your bloodlines past...I saw Eve, you are related to her." He looked straight into her eyes, knowing she had to be right. He always had a strange feeling about hisself, and when he had to have a bloodtest by hospital it always came up as an unknown, or special bloodtype, this would explain that one. He moved his arms around her, and held her to him, feeling her soft breasts agaisnt his bare chest.

"So, if i'm this person, what does it mean I have to do?"

"You have to fight a war..." He let go of her then and backed away.

"What? Fight a fucking war, when the hell did you plan on telling me this?" She just looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I had to...we would all die if we didn't have you with us"

"What the hell makes you think i can fight a fucking war! Why didn't you give me this option...I can't even fucking handle my life, how can I fucking do this!" She tried to say something, but he cut her short. "Thats not happening, no I can't fucking do that." He was getting dressed while he was talking now.

"Please, you have to help us I didnt want it to be you either...but we..." She didn't have time to finish for he walked straight out of the bedroom. He shook his head in frustration, walking outside and into the night. How could she expect him to fight a fucking war! It was just crazy, their was no possible way he could. He was just lost in his thoughts, walking around just randomly. How could she expect him to fight a war he wasnt even part of up until now. He found his way to a bar, the Kitty Kat Club, and headed in their to deal with his troubles like he always did, drink them away. He walked up to the bar, ignoring all the people dancing to some rock song that had been converted to techno, and sat down at it. He ordered a shot of whiskey and told the tender just to leave him the bottle when he got his drink. He immediatly downed two shot glasses, and poured his third to just have it ready. He turned in the stool to survey over the area, and noticed everything was much more different now. He could see everyone's movements without having to concentrate on a certain person, he could smell just about everything in the air, which wasnt really a good thing, and he could notice about a handful of people sticking out for some reason. He watched over those poeple wondering why they did stand out to him, and got his answer when one got up to dance. His movements were much more quickened then everyone else's, he was a vampire. He just shook his head and downed another glass, starting to just pour and drink. Too many thoughs...too much to handle. Without even knowing it he had drank the whole bottle of whisky, and didn't even feel a thing. He sighed, must be another effective of becoming one of them. He raised his head to order another when he felt something sharp against his back. He turned his head to see a man standing behind him, what was against him was hidden in the man's red jacket. This guy had short, spiked up blue hair with blue eyes, the normal color of the vampires, with black clothing under the jacket.

"So, you must be Joey." The man smirked, standing behind him.

"Yeah, so? Why the interest?" The man leaned down.

"The interest is you won't be living long enough to help them." Before Joey could even react, he felt a sharp pain go straight into his back and he betn forward, groaning in pain. The man grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet, then brought his arm up and uppercutted Joey, making him move off the ground and fall down amongst the rest of the stools. The knife in his back went further in as the handle of it hit the ground. He groaned again, but the man didn't give him time to do anything yet, he picked up a stool and moved over Joey. He slammed the stool down where Joey was, but he rolled off to the side and avoided it. Joey stood up and reached behind him, pulling the dagger out and holding it in his hand as he faced the man. The man smirked, his canine teeth poking out from his lips now, and thats when he noticed all the people. He looked around and saw a bunch of people had gathered around them all, and most stood in amazement. He couldnt think of why they were just looking at him, but a grip on what was in his hand said it all. He had felt the dagger go into his back, but in just a matter of seconds the pain was gone, he hadnt realized the wound had healed. He looked back at the man, getting ready to leave so people didnt figure out exactly what he was. The man just shook his head, his arm coming straight up and pointing a gun at his head. Joey's eyes went wide and he made a move to back away but the gun went off, and the bullet hit its mark right in his forehead. Joey couldnt let out a scream almost, dropping the knife and falling down to hold the bleed spot on his forehead. It was excrushiating, it felt like his whole head was getting ready to explode from the inside, but the nest moment it was gone. He moved his hands from his forehead, and saw the bullet in his hands. He looked up at the man, who know had a scared look on his face, and heard a scream from somewhere behind him. Everyone all around them started to just pile out, running and pushing to get outside and away from the place. The man raised the gun again, and Joey acted this time. His hand grbabed the dagger and before he even pulled the trigger the dagger was in the man's neck. He dropped the gun and stumbled back, blood gushing from the wound in his neck as he frantically tried to pull it out. Joey grabbed the gun and pointed it straight at the man, who looked up in time for Joey to see the look of pure terror in his eyes, he couldnt figure out why a vampire would be afraid, if his wounds had healed so fast couldnt his? He quickly released the thought and fired the gun, the bullet going straight at the mans neck and hitting the hilt of the dagger, making the handle break all over and sending the blade of the dagger straight through the man's neck. Blood gushed all around him from both sides of his neck as the dagger stuck to the wall behind him. Groans came out from the man's mouth but they were drowned out by the blood coming from his mouth, so they came out as gurgles instead. The man just fell to the ground, a puddle of blood already forming around him, and fell silent. Joey dropped the gun, his breath a little long, and left the club. He went out into the streets, putting his hands in his pockets while he walked, and started away. He had just killed him, something that he had never done before. He shook his head, he had to be done, and if the police come after him he could just play it off as self-defense, right? He almost laughed at that stupid thought, he doubted they would look for him, theyd be too busy trying to figure out what the hell the corpse was. He shook his head, his life was getting more complicated by the minute. His breathing had changed now, he ound hisself breathing harder. It wasnt because of what had happened or anything on his mind, but because his whole body was stining. He closed his eyes tight and reopened them feeling a bit weak, what was happening this time? He thought to hisself but he quickly found that one out. The dark in the sky was quickly getting replaced by light, the sun was coming up. He cursed hisself, he should have staied with her to find out the rest of his weaknesses now. He was getting weaker, barely able to walk now as he turned into a little alley beside a bakery and another building, and started to try to find a palce to hide. He groaned as part of his cheek started to sizzle, and toppled over to the ground. He tried to looked aorund but his vision was weak, nearly gone while his whole body felt like it was in a oven. His head fell to the concrete and his eyes began to close, closing completely, everything growing dark around him as he just laid there.

He was weak still, but he realized that he was slowly gaining back his strength. His body felt better now, back to beign cold, which he hoped was a good thing. His eyes began to open, expecting to see hisself in the alley, or maybe a hospital, but to his surprise he wasnt in any place like that. When his eyes fully opened, they looked around at the familar bedroom. He was in his room, but he couldnt remember how he could have possibly got here. He sat up in his bed and looked around a quick moment, his senses getting back to their heightened state and heard something in the living toom. He got out of the bed and crept to the door, opening it enough to look into the next room.

"No need to sneak, I already know you're up." He knew the voice, it was his friend Matt. Joey walked out of the bedroom and headed into the living room, to see him sitting on the couch with the t.v. on. "You really should've known not to stay out too late or the sun will come up." Joey was about to ask how he knew, but then again it didnt really surprise him that he knew about this.

"Figured if im who im suppose to be i wouldnt have to fear the sun." Matt just shook his head.

"Dumbass, im sure she told you that when your powers are awakened youll be stronger then any other, you really should start to listen." Joey just sighed, and sat down by his friend, leaning his back against the couch. "We really do need you, i know she should have told you exactly what you would have to do, but what is done is done now.

"How can i fight this? I mean yeah i know im sort of superhuman now, but i cant fight a war."

"Neither can we. Yet we have been for centuries, and they are beating us. You dont understand the stakes of this war. We live with the humans in their shadows, never to come out to them so they can go on wit their little lives. But their are others that dont think that way, that think we deserve to rise up agaisnt the humans and rule over them since we are superior beings. If we lose this war, every human will be made as cattle for them and this whole planet will die. We are called the Dark Paladins, and yeah we are far from paladins. We need you man, you wont be on your own but when you finally get your full power, we will need you." They both just fell silent, Matt looking at the t.v. but not paying attention to it, and Joey just staring at the ground. Fight a war, was that even possible, but from the looks of it people beleived he could, hell even he was beginning to think he could.

"If im going to do this, i need two things. Weapons, and sex." Matt burst out laughing, and Joey smiled, laughing a little too at the joke.

"Dont worry, we got your weapons and im sure Monica will be more then happy to be by you." Matt smiled and got up off the couch. "Speaking of which, time to get you suited up and show you our base of operations." Joey nodded and stood up.

"Hope they have a shower their." The two headed out of his apartment and back into Matt's car, driving off. While they drove, they passed the bar that Joey had been attacked at last night, but it was just a pile of ash now. Joey didnt have to say anything, Matt knew what he was wondering.

"All eveidence of this little war going on must be kept from proof from humans. Their are those that choose to get involved like hunters, but everybody thinks they are just crazy."

The car pulled into a driveway, a gate was in front of them. Matt leaned over and placed his thumb on a open panel beside him. A light came around his thumb and the gates began to slide open as he took his thumb back in and he drove into the gate, it closing behind them. The driveway was long, and it lead to a dark mansion. The thing was a full 2-stoires, and very wide. The yard was huge, probably about 100 acers and each side of the house. They drove slowly towards the house, a small parking lot right by the house full of cars almost exactly the same. Matt parked the car and got out, Joey doing the same thign while starring at the house.

" Yeah you like it now, but when this starts to become your living place it gets boring." Matt said as he walked around the back of the car and headed to the porch, Joey behind him. Joey was now looking around the yard, nothing in it at all which he found hard to believe, what was going on he almost expected to see turrets around. Matt opened the door and walked right in, Joey behidn him. Their was a hallway going straight, half-way down the hallway was a stair case leading up, and under that stair case was one leading down. Matt lead him towards the stairs leading up, as they passed a door Joey looked into and saw about 10 people, though what they were doing he didnt really want to know, but everyone in the room turned to reguard the two as they passed, most of them starring at Joey.

"Kind of creepy huh, in a few days those people probably will be praising you." Matt said as they started up the stairs.

"Prasing me, seeing all this shit makes me want to reconsider this whole little deal here, i mean hell what makes you think you guys are right about me being related to her?"

"We arent sure if you are or not, but we have to find that one out." Matt opened up the doors, into a big office type room. Both the left and right walls had bookshelves covering them, the book shelves fill to the brink with all assorts of books. Across the room was a desk with someone sitting behind it, looking at the door as they entered. The man had long grey hair, but despite the grey that was the only indication that he was old, he looked still in his 20's with dark blue eyes, and a sort of royal purple robe on. Joey was walking in along side Matt towards the desk.

"Is this him?" The man asked, his hands under the desk as the two approcahed.

"Yeah, we think." The man nodded, and before the door could react, he pulled a gun up from udner the desk and shot Joey right in the head. Joey screamed out and fell back a couple of steps, moving his hand over his head. The bullet popped out of his head and dropped to the floor, Joey regaining hisself and looking at the man.

"What the hell was that for! Aren't you fuckers suppose to be working with me!" Both Matt and the man started to laugh.

"We are on your side, but i wanted to make sure you were the one we are looking for, I'm Darius." Joey rubbed his head a little and dropped his hands back inside his pockets.

"Think next time you could find a less painful way to figure out...wait, i am related to her?" Darius nodded, cocking the gun then putting it back under his desk.

"Yes, see had you been just like us that wound of yours wouldve taken 10 more minutes to heal, you are the one we want."Joey sighed a little at this. "You seem dissappointed."

"Yeah, since now i gotta fight your little war for you." Darius just shook his head.

"Well first we have to get you accquanted with our..." A ring sound went of from Darius's pocketed, and he pulled out a phone answering it. Joey just shook his head and looked at the ground, as Darius quickly got off the phoen and looked at the two. "Well, guess he has to learn from experience, Monica and her group are pinned down in the east side of town in the sewers, I need you two to help them out." Matt just nodded.

"I'll get my team assimbled and we will head down there."

"No." Darius quickly cut him off. "Only you two, what better way to awaken his powers then to give them a test run." Matt just nodded, and turned motioning for Joey to follow him. Joey mumbled a curse udner his breath and followed him out into the hallways.

"Wonderful, i just got here and im being kicked out into a fight, think Monica is alright?"

"Dont worry, just stick by me and ill watch ya, yeah she probably is fine, no need to worry about that one." Joey just nodded, and Matt took him down to the lower level, taking him over to a cage where weapons were scattered all over inside of it, and another guy waiting inside.

"Hey Matt, here for a new gun again?"

"No, we need to suit him up." He turned towards Joey. "Well, anythign you have in mind."

"In the time you've known me when have i ever owned a gun?" He sighed in frustration. " I guess hand me a couple of pistols."

"Thats it? Hey Mark, hook him up with the shotgun." Mark nodded, and went around in the cage, and came back holding two pistols, a holder belt, some ammo clips, and a sawed off shotgun.

"Have fun you two." Matt nodded, and Joey picked up the stuff.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Joey said sarcasticly as the two headed out into the car, Joey trying to figure out how to put on the holder belt and put everything into it.

As soon as the car pulled out onto the avenue, they could hear the sounds of gun fire. The two got out into the car, the neighbor was pratically desert, it was called The Terroitory. One of the few places the Black Brotherhood owned, a run down part of the city with a dock. They only recently took control of it, knowing that when the all out war started that the Dark Paladins they would need it to get allies from the other countries easy. The two headed into the warehouse, not even looking around, heading towards the back where the entrence to the sewers was. Joey looked down into and just shook his head, seeing gunfire pass from down below.

"You have got to be shitting me." Matt just smired at that.

"Left side down the tunnel, you head right and search for any of our group, and youll notice the difference between our guys and theirs since we wear alot better looking clothes." Joey just shook his head, and Matt drew out a pistol and jumpped clear down the hole, landing and starting to fire off his gun as he went down the left tunnel. Joey took a deep breath and jumped in as well. Once he landed, surprisingly the almost 2-story drop only made him crouch from the impact, he looked both ways. Matt had either cleared out his way or lead them away, and his way was clear. He stood up and headed down his path, running.

He saw nothing while he went, heading left then right to explore as much as he could, but figured Matt had taken the hard road, which he was acturally glad at, till he came to a grate that led down into the sub-sewers. When he looked down into it, he saw Monica and she was by herself, in a room full of the enemy. Joey watched carefully, more curious on rather or not she could take them, but quickly learned the answer when he saw her get shot several times and they started to go at her. He didnt know if he should go down and help or not, he was scared for one of the first times in his life. He wanted to turn tail and try to find help for her, but he staied there as they came around her, saying something that he couldnt make out. He saw one pull out a knife and cut her shirt open, thats when he broke. Without even thinking, he pulled out his pistols and jumpped right onto the grate, making it and him fall down to the bothem. Everyone in the room turned to see the grate falling, and see Joey ontop of it. As soon as it landed, the men still in shock that someone was left, Joey raised the pistols and started to fire at them, watching the group as they started to scatter. One from the group, a silver haired man, got shot several tiems in the chest and once in the heart, then dropped. He landed a couple of other shots, but they only hit legs and chests. A couple of them ran at Joey, and he quickly turned his aim to them, dropping the first one by emptying the rest of his clips into him. The other running at him, and Joey tried to shot but when he pulled the trigger the clips fell out. The man came on him, bringing his leg up and smacking Joey in the face with a kick. The guns flew out of his hands as he moved up into the air from the hit, nearly hitting the roof. The man turned and kicked Joey again straight in the gut, sending him back and into a wall. The wall cracked on his back, the impact knocking the wind out of him as he landed on the floor, face down. The man laughed and started walking at Joey while doing it. Joey's head couldnt even think, so his instincts took over from here. He placed his hands on the ground and forced hisself to roll forward, whipping out the shotgun and pointing it right at the man's chest when the roll was finished, and fired. His chest almost completely blew apart, and he flew back onto the ground like a rag doll. The others that were watching started to open fire on him, most of their bullets landing. Joey was being pushed back against the wall again from the impact of them hitting his body, blood squirting out of every part of his body as he yelled out in pain. The ten of them left emptied out their entire clips onto him, and when they all were done they dropped their guns and walked out into the open. Monica looked in horror at the blood soaked form of Joey laying on the ground, a giant pool of blood surrounding his whole body. The men snicked and made jokes at him, then one said they should return to having fun with Monica, when Joey started to get up. Everyone looked completely stupified as Joey stood up, blood still running from the fresh wounds, but some of them regenerating. Joey leaned down and picked up his shotgun, picking up a pistol from one of the men he killed that was running at him, and chraged in. The rest of the men gathered their selves and charged back, Joey kicking one in the face and sending him way back, shooting another in the head with his pistol. One of them lunged at Joey with a punch, but he raised the shotgun and blew the man's whole arm off. The rest got to him, so he spun around and kicked one to the ground, using his arms to swipe across two punches that were coming at him. A third found its way through and hit him in the stomach, but he didnt pay attention to it. Raising the pisol he shot the man in the face, then turned and shvoed the tip of his shotgun into another's face and moving him back up against a pillar, before blowing his head clear off. The man's headed exploded, blood, brains and all came out. He turned his body, aiming the pistol at the others and fired, the shot going through one of their skulls and hitting another, making them both drop dread right their. The other two came at him from behind, Joey raising a leg to kick one back, and turning quickly to bash the other with the empty shotgun. He dropped the pistol and started to reload the shotgun as they both got back up. He cocked it back into place and blew one's chest apart, then tried to get the other but the man kicked the shotgun right from his hand, then punched him in the chest. Joey went back a little, and the man pressed the attack, coming at him with anotehr punch. Joey grabbed it and crushed his fist, blood spurting out as the knuckle bones popping out of the skin, then grabbed the man's neck with his other hand and pinning him against the wall, grabbing his neck harder and harder. The man groaned, grabbing his arm with his working hand and trying to get free. Joey just added a little more pressure, and the man's neck was squished, blood spraying out and the head rolling off the body. He dropped the body, and turned to see the person who's arm he blew off running down the runnel, but that wasnt what he was concerned with. He ran over to Monica, her getting up and immediatly wrapping her arms around his neck, not even worried that she only had a bra on. He moved his arms around her waist and held her, panting now that he had his senses back, happy he was able to get to her before anything happened to her. A gunshot went off, and Matt with a few others walked in where they were, Matt seeing the sight and smiling at it.

"Still think that you arent related to her Joey?" Monica and Joey both looked at him, Monica turning back to hide her chest up agaisnt Joey. "You are the one we've been wanting, cause i doubt, how she looks, that she killed them." Joey just sighed, and leaned his head down into Monica's shoulder, Monica kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the rescue." She whispered, the rest of the team heading into the area to search the bodies.

Joey sighed, back at the mansion and in Monica's room. She waslaying in bed, naked under the sheets with sweat still trinkling over her body. Joey was looking out the window of her room, at the city. He only had his pants on, so his newly formed, muscler body was showing. He sighed deeply at the city, finding hisself acturally missing the place hisself. He reached into his pants and pulled out a cigeratte, liting it up and smoking it on the spot when a knock came at the door. Joey turned and walked over, opening the doors up to see Matt standing there.

"Thought you might be here, guess you were a little shaken up at the fight." Joey just sighed, taking a puff and letting his hand holding the cigeratte drop to his side. "How about we head back into the town, their is still a couple of hours of dark left so we could hit a club." Matt was just smirking, apperantly he knew exactly what Joey wanted at the moment. He just shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He went over and picked his shirt up, putting it on, along with his trench coat and boots, then followed Matt out into the car.

"So, how did it feel?" Matt asked as they walked towards his car.

"How did what feel?" Joey siad after taking another puff from his cigeratte.

"Fighting like that, I mean from what i heard of the reports it would have been pretty amazing to watch."

"Truthfully, I dont remember, thats why Monica filed it. After I got hit agaisnt the wall, I dont remember anything its all a blank." Matt just shook his head.

"Guess you still have time to get to know your powers." They got into the car, and Matt started it. "Or you were just so pissed off at what was going on you didnt know what you were doing." Joey just shrugged helplessly, not denying that he was pissed at what could have happened to Monica. Matt drove down to the gate and opened, heading back onto the road and heading into town. "So, where first?"

"Anywhere, i just need a drink." Matt just smirked.

"Arent you thirsty?" Joey looked straight down at this. Yeah, he was. After losing all that blood earlier, he was craving something, though he knew what it was.

"Thought we didnt drink from humans?" Matt nodded.

"We dont, but we've all agreed on one thing, you must." Joey took another drag.

"I must? What does that mean?"

"Its the biggest secret within the vampire community, the only reason we are losing the war. Our powers get stronger when we drink from humans, we gain all their knowledge, all their memories, and all their strength. We have to make it so you are strong enough to turn the tides in this war, thus you have to drink blood, and ive been assigned to show you how." Joey was about to say something when Matt answered his question before it was spoken. "Ive been around for hundreds of years, at one point i was part of the Dark Brotherhood, I know how its done." The two went silent after that, he obviously wasnt proud that he used to be aprt of the very force they were now fighting. They drove into town, and foudn the nearest bar, though sadly enough this one was a strip club. Joey got out of the car and looked at the sign up on the building, Titty Twister, and jsut looked over at Matt, who just shrugged.

"You have to find the people that are already going to die, the good thing about us is we dont fall for sicknesses. What better palce to find them then at a strip joint?" Joey shook his head.

"After all this is over, you're dead." Matt just laughed as the two headed towards the place.

"Dont worry, I wont be dying anytime soon i can assure you that." The two headed in and looked around, a heavy drift of smoke was in the air, along with the smell of alcholo and sweat. Their were three girls up on stage, pole dancing with their tops off and a couple in cages hanging from the ceiling.

"Monica would kill me if she knew about this." Matt just laughed, agreeing with that little notion.

"The trick is, youll see a dark sort of aura around the ones that are terminally ill. Itll be easier to find a female to pry from cause it would be easier to lure them away. Look around, see who you can spot." Matt was already scanning the area, able to find a couple of victims among them, while Joey slowly started to scan the palce, passing over everyone several times. Their was a girl all the way in the back, talking to a man. The girl had long blonde hair and was wear a blue outfit, showing off her clevage. Matt leaned over to him.

"Remember, you're only suppose to drink from them not have fun." Joey gave a small evil look at him, and Matt laughed. "Well, what are you waiting for, go get her."

"She is talking to someone, how do i manage to pull that one off?" Mat sighed and shook his head at the same time.

"Damn, no wonder i never saw you with a girlfriend. Get her a drink or something, fuck you dont know anything. Ive got a little business to deal with here to, so your on your own. Just remeber, after you drain her snap her neck, so she doesnt come back, and find a place to hide her so no one will see you near the body." Joey nodded and Matt headed out into the crowd. Joey sighed, heading over to the bar and order the girl a drink to be brought to her, ordering one for hisself as well. He sat at the bar, lighting up another cigeratte, the thrist making him want something and what he usually wanted was nicotine so thats what he went for. He glanced over as the servant got to her and handed her the drink, then pointed him out to show he was the one who bought the drink. The women smiled his way, then turned and said something to the man, getting up with the drink and heading towards Joey. He took a sip of his White Russian, and waited, trying to think of a way to lure her out. She approached him, still smiling, and took a seat beside of him.

"So, why the drink huh?" She asked, in a sexy voice, obviously taking a liking to him. Joey just smirked, looking over at her.

"What, since when was it a crime to give a girl a drink huh?" He responded, keeping the smirk on his face so he could keep her interested in his intentions. She just gave a sly wink.

"Just recently, though if you give me a bit of payment i think ill let it slide." Joey just chuckled a little, taking a drink, the whole time wondering how this was so easy, he didnt know the answer was obvious. Now that he was a vampire, a sort of aura was around him which, without knowing it, he could manipulate to his advantages on certain things.

"How about we head outside then and see how i can repay you." She just nodded, a grin on her face now as they both finished their drinks and headed outside. She was slightly leaning against him, making sure the slit on the side of her dress showed off more leg then it should. When they headed out into the parking lot, Joey took her into a alley beside the bar, pressing her up agaisnt a wall and starting to kiss her roughly, hoping this little incident wont be found out by Monica. She kissed him back, propping a leg up agaisnt his and moved her arms around his neck. He slowly started to kiss down away from her lips, moving down her jaw and onto her neck. She moved her head back so her neck was more exposed, and that was when she started to feel somethign sharp in his mouth. He kissed down to the middle of the front of her neck, his fangs fully out now, and bit right into her neck. She opened her mouth to scream, but it only came out as a muffle since he covered her mouth with his hand. He slowly began to drink from her, the warm liquid entering his mouth then flowing into his system. It tasted so sweet to him, he got shivers of pleasure as he felt the fresh blood flow throughout him. Where had this feeling been all his life! He held there, taking her blood and when he finally got his fill he pulled away. She was limp in his hands, her eyes only half open, not even able to tell what was going on. He brought his hands down onto her neck, but when he looked at her face he hesitated. How could he kill this women, who up until now was having a good time? She was innocent in all this, so why should she have to die? He looked down at the marks he had just made on her neck, but would she prefer to be living like he was going to have to. No, now wasnt the time to be thinking about this stuff, he had to finish what was started. He mvoed his hands in a swift motion and her head was twisted to the side, her eyes closed completely, she had slipped into the darkness of death. He watched as her body collapsed onto the floor, he bended down and picked her up, heading over to the dumpster near them and dropped her in there under a bunch of garbage. He turned and headed back into the parking lot, in time to see Matt talking to someone, who was dressed in what looked like a cloak, the hood up to hide the person's face, and the person was carrying a baby. Joey quickly slipped back to blend into the darkness and watch the event.

"I cant keep doing this, I dont want to it isnt fair to us, or our child." Joey hinted the toen of her voice, it was a women. And since when did Matt have a kid?

"I know, but we cant exactly come out with this. If my conven knew what you were, or your pack knew what i was, we would be killed, and god knows what they would do to our child." He went over and put a arm around her, and she sort of cuddled up to her.

"When will all this be over, i want it to be just you and me, nothing else, just us all growing a family." She was starting to cry, tears slowly weting her cheeks. He brought his other hand up and stroked her hair.

"I know, so do i. Look, soon we will be able to do that. I almost have everything set up for us to leave, then it will just be us, i promise you." He closed his eyes, the two just staying like that. Joey watched from a distance, acturally feeling sorry for Matt. It was easy to read between the lines of what was going on, she was a werewolf and he was a vampire, had they come out and let it be public about them having a child then all three would be put to death. Maybe, he could help them get out, maybe he could pay his friend back finally. She leaned back from him, the two kissing, then she walked away, Matt staying there to watch her go. When she was gone Joey came out of the shadows and wlaked towards him, he didnt even notice the approach.

"If you need my help in this, ask ill be glad to help." Matt jumpped a little, turning to look at Joey with a surprised expression on his face.

"You heard...how much do you...when were you...?"

"Dont worry, ill keep it safe, and ill even help you get out when the time comes." Matt just sighed, and Joey put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Now what do you say we get back to the mansion and...whats going on over there?" Matt looked over and saw that someone was coming out of the club, someone whos body was almost completely metal. He had a dark blue muscle shirt on, with green pants and from the looks of it army boots. It was was the only part visible that wasnt metal, so his dark grey eyes and short brown hair showing.

"Shit, its him." Matt said, watching the man approach the two.

"Who is he?"

"The only human that we should fear, lets get out of here now id rather not deal with him unarmed." Joey nodded, and Matt smirked at the man. "Hey, maybe we can fight later, for now id rather now show your identity in front of so many people." He took out a pistol and fired off a couple of shots in the air, causing the people around them and the people in the club to come out in panic. The man looked aorund as the crowed got aorund him, and when he looked back both Matt and Joey were already pulling out from the parking lot onto the road.

Matt just shook his head as they drove off, letting out a sigh.

"Why do we need to fear him, he doesnt look so tough." Joey said, propping his arm up against the window, and glancing at Matt.

"Because, he has had his whole body enanched, bioengineering. He had that metal surgically graphed onto him, not to mention strength and speed that can surpass ours, well mine, you on the other hand might be better then him." Joey just shrugged, getting used to the face that he was suppose to be better then the others, though it still bothered him that he had to fight all on his own. He heard a car screech behind him, but before he could even look a huge dent came down from the roof.

"Shit!" Matt yelled, but that was all he could say before a metal hand grabbed his head and pulled him out of the car from the top, Matt getting thrown onto the road and the man jumping down after him. Joey looked over and saw the car headed straight towards a building. He stood up, most of the roof of the car gone, and jumpped straight up out of the car, as it crashed into the building, the car igniting on fire and causing some of the building to fall apart.

Matt hit the ground, and instinctivly started to roll, stopping it in a crotch. He looked up in time to see the car hit, but he didnt see Joey jump out from it. He could only hope he did as the man hit the ground in front of him, looking down at him.

"Do you think i care if people know what i am or what i do? It is your race that should fear being out in the light." The man smirked as Matt stood up. Matt knew guns wouldnt work at all on him, so he chose hand-to-hand fighting, even though he was obviously overpowered.

"Come on then, Strong Arm, lets see what you can do." Strong Arm smirked, and in a instant he was right in front of Matt, throwing a punch at him and hitting him square in the chest. Matt had no way to react to it, he flew back into a wall, it crack and breaking behind him, and before he could even hit the ground, Strong Arm had a hand around his neck, slamming him against the wall, making him groan, or at least try to since it came out as a gurgle. Matt brought both his hands up onto the metal arm, but the grasp on his neck staied, even got tighter. He could feel his wind pipe close more, his breath coming to him in short gasps. Strong Arm just laughed, making his grip even tighter. Matt's vision waned, the whole world becoming black to him. His arms dropped to his sides, and he lost counciousness. The man held the grip, unttil he felt something hit him in the side and sent him sprawling to the floor. Matt's body fell limply to the ground, and Strong Arm looked up from his position on the ground to see Joey standing there facing him, waiting for the next move. Strong Arm got up and charged straight at him, his movements just a blur as he came on with a punch, but Joey sweeped a arm across and hit the attack aside, then brought his knee up to hit him in the stomach. Strong Arm acturlaly felt the hit, grunting in pain at it, and grunting again when two fists fell onto his back. Strong Arm hit the ground again, pissed off completely. He got up to attack again, but Joey kicked his left cheek, his head the only part on his body that wasnt metal. He heard something crack and blood spilled out from his mouth as he flew back to the ground. Strong Arm still got back up, blood dripping from hi smouth and a huge bruise on his cheek. He was pissed beyond all reason, and the only thing that keep him from attacking was the sounds of cop sirens. He looked behind him where the sounds came from, then back at Joey, who was standing calmly in front of him.

"Ill get you next time, watch your back!" He turned and headed straight at a building, jumpping onto it and scalling it with ease, then dissappearing over the building top. Joey watched him leave, then ran back over to Matt's side.

"Damnit, you better not be heavy." He picked Matt up and started to run off down the road carrying him over his shoulder. He ran into a alley, and to his surprise went straight into the shadows. His vision was black, but he could feel that he was moving, and quick at that. He didnt know what just happened, all he had in mind was getting to the mansion with Matt. When everything was light again, they were both inside the mansion. He looked around, seeing that they were in Matt's room and laid him down on the bed, leaving the room and heading straight towards Darius's room. Without knocking he walked straight into the room. Darius was behind his desk with a laptop computer opened on the desk, Monica standing beside him. They both looked up when they saw him.

"Matt needs attention, we ran into a hunter while we were out and i think he blacked out." Darius stood up.

"A hunter? Did he see you come here?" He asked quickly, and Joey just shook his head.

"I didnt even see me come here," Darius nodded. " Matt called the guy Strong Arm, i think." Darius nodded again.

"Ill take care of Matt, hopefully you brought him in time." He pressed a button on his desk. "Mark, send someone up to Matt's room, him and Joey had a run in with Strong Arm." He let go of the button and looked back up at Joey. "I would like to know how you got away from him, did you fight him?"

"Yeah, and ill admit the fucker feels like punching a brick wall, i think i broke my hand." He brought his right hand up and took the glove off of it to confirm it, two of his knucks were gone, another was poking out of his skin, and his fingers looked like they were mangled. Darius looked at the wound.

"Monica will show you where we keep our spare blood so you can regenerate it." Joey nodded, and Monica went over to him, leading him out of the room. Darius sat down at his desk, picking up the phone and dialing a number. When someone answered the other line, he immediatly went to the point. "We have a problem, he is stronger and faster then Strong Arm..."

He followed Monica down the hall, back towards the living room, going down the stairs. They went down into the room, which was suprisingly empty. Red and black velvet chairs laid about the room, and a eeries silence hung around, since when he first arrived in the house they were alot of them in their, he wondered exactly what was going on. Monica opened up a door in the living room, and they walked into a sort of freezer, with packs of blood laying around in a bunch of cabinets in the room. She walked over and laid a couple on the table, then looked up at Joey.

"Let me see your hand." Joey raised it and moved it over the table. Monica took both her hands over his, then looked back up at him. "I know its stupid to be saying this, but please try to be careful, and this will hurt." Immediatly when she was done talking, she snapped every bone in his hand back into socket. Joey groaned, more out of surprise then anything, and clentched his teeth together as his bones went back into their sockets. Monica let go of his hand, and tossed him one of the packs of blood. He brought it up to his mouth and just sunk his teeth into the pack, draining all the blood in it. He felt the new, cold blood enter his system and when it got to his hand, his hand immediatly got feeling back into it, and he was able to move it again. He put the empty pack on the ground, Moncia grabbing one for herself, then looked up at him.

"I'm going for the night, ill try to be back before sunrise if i can." Monica finished the pack of blood she had, and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Joey dont, theirs only 5 more hours of nighttime left, and if your going to hunt down Strong Arm itll be hard for you to get back here before sunrise." Joey just shook his head.

"I got to. From the looks of him, he could have killed Matt easily, not to mention what he'll do if he keeps interferring in our deals, ill finish him tonight so we dont have to worry about him anymore." Monica could easily tell that the night had put Joey on edge, he wasnt cracking jokes or even smiling. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"If your not back by sunrise...im coming to look for your ass the next night and if i find you alive im going to kick your ass." He just chuckled a little at that, then kissed her forehead.

"Consider it a date, but something is going on here i dont like, be on the look out." Joey backed out of her arms, turned and headed out of the freezer and outside. Monica stood there for a moment, already knowing that something was up, and headed back upstairs to Darius. Joey stood outside, the wind had picked up since he had been out, so it was whipping his hair all over the place. He closed his eyes and tried to think, if he did it once he could do it again. He thought of a building top near where the accident was, the one Strong Arm had climbed up, and immediatly he felt hisself moving, but he was using his legs. This time he dared to open his eyes, but he only saw blackness. This was a power he would have to look into later. He stopped, and was standing at the rooftop, looking down at the scene. Cops were blocking people from entering the street, while they tried to sort out what little they could of what happened, Joey just shook his head at them even trying. He sniffed the air near him, and easily caught the scent of who he was looking for. He turned around and started to move along the building top, reaching the edge of it and jumpping onto another, following the scent. He jumpped over naother bulding top, and before he jumpped to the next he noticed the scent went down, so he jumpped straight down into the alley way, hitting the ground in a crotched position. He sniffed around, to his surprise the scent was gone, replaced by something that smelled like a animal. He was puzzled, but his answer came as quickly as a clawed hand swiped across his face, sending him sprawling to the floor. He slowly got up, to see a huge wolf standing before him on two legs, great he thought, first vampires, then humans, now wolves. He stood back up, the werewolf charging at him, but he quickly whipped out his shotgun, pointing at it's chest while he charged, but a thought came into his mind. He dodge the next swipes of the beast and brought his leg up to slam it against the beasts chest, sending it back into a wall. That girl that Matt was talking to was a werewolf, how could he possible tell who is who when they are transformed? He put the shotgun away, thinking him and Matt were going to have a talk when he got back, and got ready for another charge by the beast. It came at him, swiping its claws around trying to score a hit, but Joey kept back up and dodgin the best he could, but when the beast spread out its arms wide and moved them both in at the same time. He brought up his arms and blocked the two hits in the air, holding them in place. He smirked, thinking the beast easy to beat, but that changed when he felt razor sharp teeth bite into his shoulder, right below his neck. He yelled out, the beast starting to rip through more of his flesh to the bone. He groaned more, and threw the wolves arms back, using one hand to get the beast off of him, and the other to knock it in the face, sending it back to the wall again. But this time he knew he had to finish it, rather it was her or not he needed to get out of this fight alive. He pulled out the shotgun again, and when the beast turned around the barrel was right in front of its face. It growled loud, but was quickly silenced as its whole headed exploded. Blood and brains splattered all over the wall behind it, as the rest of its body just dropped to the floor, turning back into the naked man. He shook his head, for the first time glad to see it a naked man instead of a women, but he couldnt think for long when the growrl of another beast not far away. He jumpped up on one side of the wall, then jumpped to the oethr side only higher, and scaled the buildings like that, landing ontop of one of them and sitting down where he landed, grasping his shoulder. He sighed, it hurt like hell, it felt as if a giant needle hooked onto his skin and ripped off his flesh, only it felt liek the needle was still there. He moved his shirt to see the wound, his breathing heavier then ever as he saw it wasnt healing. Sunlight had to be soon, and there could be no way he could make it back to the house before blood loss kicked in. He shook his head at his stupidity, he had to find a place to stay till tomorrow night. He stood back up and started to move, and thats when he saw his old apartment building. He jumpped down onto the street below, a couple of people gasping as he landed out of nowhere and just continued his stride to the apartments. He headed up into his room, and as soon as he got in there he took out sheets from his bedroom and covered all the windows, luckily his sheets were black so they would keep out the sun. He sat down on the edge of his bed, taking off his trench coat and laying it in the floor, his shotgun tangled up in it. He laid his back down onto his bed, blood pouring out from his wound, but he couldnt dress it now. He had loss too much, his vision was already blurry and he felt so weak, would the wound kill him, it could be possible he thought, but he couldnt hold any thoughts after that. The pain was getting to him, and so was the blood that poured out onto his bed. His eyes slowly closed, his whole body and mind completely gone.

He slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his cell phone going off. It took his mind didnt comprend what the noise was for a couple of seconds, so it kept ringing till the person got Joey's voicemail. He slowly sat up, groaned and rubbing his shoulder blade. The wound was gone, and he had survived the night, but the fact that his body was weak from blood loss still wa bad, he was vunerable. He got out of bed, picking up his trench coat and replacing all his guns in it, then headed out the door. When the door shut his phone started to ring again, but this time he had acturally left it in his room. He headed back down to the streets, thinking as he walked. He had to get back to the house and quickly, before he was found again, but how? He had no clue where the house was exactly, or even anywhere near it, but he did know where Monica lived. He nodded to hisself, he would head there, Monica had to be home sometime tonight so he would wait there if he could. He first thought about using his powers to get him there, but since he was weak he doubted he could muster the strength. He headed down into a subway and got a train heading near to her house, so he hoped onto it. He went through each car on the train, trying to find one that was least populated. The last car he went into had only two other people in it, which was good enough for him, so he sat down in a seat near the back. He figured the other two people didnt really notice him, since they were too involved with eachother, so Joey considered hisself completely alone. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to straighten hisself. The blood loss wasnt as bad as he thought it would be, he still felt stronger than a human, but it was still hard for him to move. He compeltely blocked hisself out of the world aorund him, trying to focus on what he would do if Monica didnt come home before the sun comes up, if he had been listening just a little to the outside world, he would have heard the other two people in the car stand up, and he would have seen them approach him. The female, who was dressed like she was homless, a torn brom shirt and torn blue jeans, but her hair was fine, long blonde hair. She grabbed Joey by the shoulders, which brought him back to reality, then threw him over to the other side of the train. Joey grunted when he hit the side of the car, breaking a couple of glass windows, and fell to the ground. When Joey looked up at the two, he wasnt looking at two humans, but instead two werewolves stood before him. He couldnt figure out why they would attack him for no reason, but a quick look at his shirt told him why. They smelt the blood of their dead friend on him, Joey cursed hisself under his breath, how could he had been so careless!

He slowly stood up, looking at the two. He had little chance of winning against them, how could he when he was weak? He immediatly pulled out his two pistols, and fired at the pair. A couple of his shots hit, making them charge at him, but Joey stood his ground. If he could take down one, he had a better chance of squaring off against the other. He unloaded both clips, and yet he hadnt hit them enough, so both of the wolves lowered their shoulders, and hit him full force. Joey took the hit right in the chance, and he flew back, busting down the door to the car and landing on the subway floor. He hit the ground, his guns falling right out of his hands, and he rolled alittle till he just laid on the ground. It felt like his whole chest was collapsing into him, he couldnt find his breath, and he could tell his ribs were broken. He coughed, some blood coming out but barely any air, and gasped as he hoped he could regenerate this. The two wolves jumpped out from the car and started to advance towards him. Joey struggled trying to get up, but he couldnt he only collapsed back down to the ground. This was it, he thought, this really was. They were wrong, he wasnt who they had hoped, he was just another guy to be in their little war. A gun shot went off, and one of the wolves howeled while he heard a large thump hit the ground. He looked up to see the a naked dead women laying on the ground, with a hole through her chest. The other wolf howeled again with rage, but Joey heard the sound of a gun reloading, and another shot being fired, blowing a hole into that wolf's chest. It transformed back before it even hit the ground, a huge pool of blood surrounding the two dead bodies. Joey slowly got to his feet, his regenerating powers finally kicking in a little, then he turned to see what had happened. Two forms came strolling up near him, Matt and Monica. Matt was carring a sniper rife, the barrel of it leaning against his shoulder. When the two got close to him, Joey smiled, but that went away quickly when Monica's hand went across his face. Joey rubbed his cheek, and looked at Monica stunned, but she just simply looked back at him.

"I told you i'd kick your ass, now come here." She moved up to Joey and hugged him, kissing where she slapped.

"Monica, take him to your place, it isnt safe anymore, ill go back and check what i can at the house, try to watch yourselves." Monica nodded to him, and Joey looked at the two.

"What happened?" Monica shook her head, and took his hand, starting to lead him away as Matt turned and walked away hisself.

"We were attacked last night, by the Brotherhood. We were unguarded mainly, but we managed to fight them off. The house and our numbers took some damage, Darius is still being cautious about this whole situation, hes ordered some to go back to their homes and wait, while others to be clean up, for the time being, you have to rest." Joey just smirked as they got to the surface through a door built in case of a crash or cave-in.

"Why do i have the strange feeling i wont be resting much with you around?" Monica just smirked and turned to him, getting close to him.

"Thats because as long as you arent able to fight you cant leave my house, i plan on keeping it that way." With that she wlaked across the street and got into her car, leaving Joey with a smile playing on his face, that didnt sound too bad to him. He got into the car and sighed, resting back. Now he wouldnt have to worry, he was in safe hands, he could finally relax for once since he was turned, which he really needed, more emotionally then physically. He closed his eyes to rest, and Monica glanced over and smiled at him, turning her eyes back to the road as she drove, taking a sharp left into another street. Monica pulled up to her house, and reached over trying to wake Joey by shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, taking a glance at her, then the house and got out of the car. Monica led Joey up to the front door and opened it up, closing and locking it behind Joey.

"I know youre suppose to be feeding from humans, but with whats going on youll have to live with packs of already drawn blood. I'll get you some, you look like you need it." Joey nodded and Monica headed into a room near the front door, the kitchen, while Joey headed into a door across from the one Monica entered, the living room. It didnt have much in it, just a couple of black leather chairs and a table, the windows blocked out by black curtains. He took a seat in one of the chairs and laid back, across the room on the wall was a big screen t.v. set up, he figured Monica liked to live in comfort when she wasnt at the mansion. He leaned his head back again, not to rest but waiting for Monica to come back with the blood. She walked into the room and tossed him a couple of packs of blood, then took a seat in a chair by his. She picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels, while Joey bit into one of the blood packs, sucking it dry then drinking the other one. Monica found a news channel checking out a story about the attack on their house. The picture showed a news reporter standing around a bunch of cops, some of the cops talking to Darius. She knew Darius had dealt with alot of things with police, but this one was a attack on their house, she could only hope Darius could squirm out of this.

"They know about me, they must be trying to kill me before i get the so-called powers you all are talking about." Joey said bluntly, which made Monica turn to him. He looked back at her, knowing full well that he had pinned it. "They didnt know i was out that night, they came looking for me didnt they?" Monica sighed and slowly nodded. "Then maybe i should drop in on them with a little surprise." Joey said, nodding his head while looking towards the grounds.

"How do you plan on doing that, your powers arent fully active, if you make an attack on them, they could kill you." It was obvious she was concerned for him, since the past couple of days he barely had time to be at his full strength before he was hit back down again. Joey considered her point, but shook his head.

"I already know of some of my powers, perhaps me just appearing there and showing them wha ti can do so far will be enough to scare them, if i dont they will just attack the house again trying to kill me. Monica i know you know of at least one of their bases, you have to tell me, you know im right on this, if i can show up and scare them they might be more cautious of thinking about another attack plan." Monica thought for a moment, then she slowly nodded.

"I suppose it would work, but perhaps i know something to add onto it. I heard about how you can travel through the shadows, the way you got into the mansion from the streets with Matt, if you use that power and go to several of their hideouts as soon as you can, that would shake them up more." Joey nodded, with a smile on his lips.

"And after that ill come back here and wait for word from Darius." Monica nodded.

"Alright, ill go get a map out of the cities and mark some of the spots for you." Joey nodded, and Monica got up, heading back upstairs. Joey stood up, and reloaded both his pitols, and his shotgun, making sure they were all ready. A few minutes later Monica came back down, holding a map, and she handed it out to Joey. "Ive marked some of the small hideouts of them, remember to hurry back here, their might not be much nighttime left." Joey nodded and took the map, then kissed her forehead. He turned and closed his eyes, and felt hisself gone. This time he dared to open his eyes to see what was happening. He was moving, not running, but rahter gliding along in the shadow's. He could see everything while he was moving, though it was sped up. He waited till he was in the shadows ontop of a building, and stopped hisself. He stepped out of the shadows on a wall, then looked down from the building top at everyone below. Tonight would be a long night, he thought as he pulled out the map, and looked at it. The first stop was a small little night club they had set up for new members. He put the map up and closed his eyes, his whole form turning into nothing but shadows, and then he was gone.

Lights of all sorts of colors were all around the huge room, with hundreds of people all inside of it. Some were dancing, others were enjoying simple pleasures of the flesh. The music was blaring all around the place, encouraging all the people to keep up everything. Their was a bar in the back, that covered one whole side of the wall, and the wall opposite held the door that led down into the club from the surface. Joey reappeared right in the midst of everything, though fortunatly not a single person noticed his very interesting entrence. He just simply smirked at the whole sight, amused more than anything at how these people spent their lives when they weren't in the war. He strolled around for a bit, finding not a single person on alert, which made his smirk into a grin, this would be very easy and not to mention how much fun he was about to have. He pulled out his two pistols, and held them under his trench so his attack would be perfect, while he simply walked straight towards the bar. He got right to it, and the tender came up to him about to ask something, but when the tender was clsoe enough, Joey just raised one of his guns, and blew a hole right into the tender's head. Blood splattered over the wall behind the bar, and sent the tender into the same wall. The people all around the bar all turned to look at Joey, which he responded to by just jumpping onto the bar. He aimed at the two closest to him, and shot them both in the head as well, which stopped the music dead. He looked all over the crowd, and smirked again.

"I am the shadow sent by the other side to cause you all a living hell, so lets see how many will die here tonight!" He yelled out, and killed two more. The whole room went into a panic, some trying to reach the door, others grabbing their guns and firing at Joey. Some of the bullets hit him, blood droplets hitting the bar, but in a instant he was no longer there. The vampires didnt seem to notice as they kept unload ammo clips at where he was. Joey appeared right in front of the exit door, and started to just fire down at the ones trying to escape. He dropped 5 of them, all with headshots, before they stopped and started to back up, the ones closest to him drawing their guns.

"Remember what has happened here tonight, and remember that if you continue your course, only death will find you, and that means me!" He started to laugh as he faded away into the shadows again, gone from that place and back to the building top. He sighed, reloading both his pistols, then sat down on the ledge of the building and took out the map again. Joey lit up a cig. and burnt a hole through the x on the spot where he had just been before he took a hit. He looked over the map at all the places on it, when a quick breeze blew by, taking the map right out of his hands. He cursed hisself, but when he looked up he saw a person satnding there, holding the map, dressed in basically the same thing he was dressed in, except it was a woman. She had long black hair that went down her back, and her eyes were light blue, like his is. He stood up immediatly, not even drawing his weapons, he was more interested in where he had saw her before. He could swear he could remember her from somewhere in his past, or perhaps present with all that went on, but that thought was quickly diminished when he looked as far back as he could into his past. Now the form before him made his eyes go wide, and his mouth drop, it couldn't be!

"Hello, my son." She said with a smile on her face. He just shook his head at that.

"Their is no way, you cant be my mom, she died a long time ago!" She just smiled at that comment.

"I cant die, but you know its true of who i am. I never died that day when i burnt the house, only your father did, but their are things about our family that you never knew." She moved closer to him, handing the map back to him. "You already know of our ties with the first vampire, im sure your little buddies have told you that, but what you dont know is about everything else. You were born with more than just her blood in your veins, you were born with my fresh vampiric blood in them, though because your father was a human, you weren't born with it active. I killed him because he was incompetent, he tried to stop me when i joined in the cause to take over this pathetic world. Now its up to you, dont make the same mistake as your father, join us, me and you together can easily take over the world, not to mention i could easily teach you all their is to know about these powers." She turned her head to look back at Joey, and was meet by the barrel of his gun. She just smirked. "So thats your decision then, son? Fine be a fool, just like he was, but know that now me and you are enemies, and since im standing in front of the very person who can win this war for the other side, i cant let you go." Joey just smirked, and nodded.

"Then lets get this started, mom." He fired his gun, but instantly she was gone. He brought both his guns to bear, and let his senses go, trying to figure out the next place where she would come at, but he didnt get it intime before a leg came out of the shadows, and swipped right across the back of his legs. He fell back, losing the grip on his guns, and tried to catch hisself by putting a hand down on the ground, but her other leg reached out and kicked him right in the side, sending him back against part of a brick wall. He hit the wall, and groaned out, blood bursting from his mouth, then groaned as he sat there on the floor. He opened his eyes to see her coming at him, and he ducked down, using his feet to push him into a roll that went right under a kick she tried to place, which just hit the wall, cracking it where she hit. He quickly caught and stopped the roll right behind her, and swung a punch that landed straight onto her stomach, making her groan, and hold her stomach,backing off him, giving him enough time to swing another and hit her on the left side of her cheek. She went straight to the floor, blood coming from her mouth as well, while Joey stood over her. She laughed a little.

"You still have no idea what hidden powers you have yet to discover, things like this." She quickly turned around, a black aura around her fist, which she just flung out towards him, it turned into a ball, and it hit him square in the chest. He yelled out as the ball of darkness exploded right on his chest, tearing up his clothing and making blood squirt out from a fresh hole in his chest. He flew back, clear off the building top and onto the top of the next building over. He hit the ground and skidded all the way to the back of the wall, groaning out again as he hit the wall, and crumbled to the floor. He made hisself get up, and looked over to see her already close to him, and moving closer to him. He spit, mostly blood, then started at her too. He disappeared quickly, making her go off balance that he already obtained the knowledge of how to use that power, and appeared behind her, kicking her in the side of the face. She moved back a little, and turned, sending a punch his way. He grabbed her fist half way, then tried to punch her, but she grabbed that fist, and both of them stood like that, both pushing as hard as they could on each hand, trying to over power the other. Joey groaned when she started to push him back some, then he raised his leg and kneed her right in the stomach, making her bend over so he could free his fists, and pulled back to uppercut her. She grabbed his arm, and twisted around so she was beside him, holding his arm out wide. He tried to turn, but she kicked the back of his legs, making him go down to his knees. She quickly twisted his whole arm, breaking it and making his bone split out from his skin, blood squirting out of the wound. He yelled out and yanked his nwo broken arm free, launching hisself back onto his feet by his knees, and backed away from her. She just laughed while he mvoed away, holding the bleeding part of his arm.

"Do you see, Joey? This is the full power of our blood, and if you join me you could have it all, and the world." She smirked, still watching him holding onto his arm. "Not to mention that Monica would still be with you, would have to be with you, and your friend Matt will be spared of the loss of his child and lover. Think it over Joey, next time we meet will decide the rest of your life." She laughed manically, like she was enjoying the pain and decisions he was being put through, and she disappeared, leaving Joey alone. He sighed deeply, and sat down at the edge of the building. He groweled out and put the bone back into his skin, the hand over the wound now had blood pouring out of it. He sat there, panting while starring at the ground, what was he going to do now? Those powers she used was amazing, could he possibly achieve them without help and even if he could, how long would it possibly take to find out everything? He stood up, this was something better thought about when he was in the open and exposed. He quickly melded back into the shadows, and traveled over to Monica's house, though he made sure to be outside when he stopped. He walked away from a area under a tree, and just looked at the house. If he went to the other side, what would happen to this place, and would Monica still really be there for him? That thought hurt him the most for some reason, Monica wouldnt be by his side even if she was forced to be, but still there was no denying the fact of how powerful he could be, not to mention he didnt really want to be in this war. He shook his head, no he shouldnt think about any of this now, or tell her of what had happened. He walked into the front door, and went back into the living room, seeing her asleep on the couch. He just watched her while she slept, how long would she be alive if he switched. He went over to the couch, and gently picked her up, holding her in his arms. It was strange, he had seen her fight before and she was more than capable of taking care of herself in fights, but while she was like this, she looked so innocent, so defenseless. He couldnt help but smile a little at her while he carried her up the stairs, and placed her back on the bed, moving the covers over her. He went back downstairs and laid hisself over the couch, his body was already reacting to the sun coming up outside, getting tired, but the curtains Monica had put up over every window in the house kept out the light. He closed his eyes, his thoughts lingering on his mother's last words, _next time we meet will decide the rest of your life_, than he was fast asleep.

He felt his whole body getting shaked, and slowly opening his eyes he saw Monica standing above him.

"Hurry up lazy ass, we got to go...NOW!" She told him, grabbing his coat and throwing it at him. He rubbed his eyes a little then got up off the couch and quickly wrapped his trench coat around him, following Monica out to the car. They both got in, and headed right off. "Darius needs us, he called me 5 minutes ago, something big is going down." Joey kind of expected it so he nodded to her, but his mind was still on the thoughts of last night.

"Monica..." He said, which didnt even make her blink when she replied.

"Yes?"

"What if...it could just be me and you in this world, what if we had a way to rid the world of everything and just rule over the whole thing, together?" Joey asked, looking straight down at the floor board. Monica came to a stop light, and looked over at him like he was crazy.

"What are you saying? The whole reason for this war is to stop that exact thing, to let us all live together, not fight to rule over the world. Joey, please tell me one of them didnt get into your head, i wouldnt be able to stand seeing you cross-over and help them, it would just..." She sighed, not even finishing it, and kept driving once it was green.

"No, not a single one of them did, just a curious thought i guess." Joey said, and with her help he made up his mind. He wouldnt join his mother, because everything he loved would die and Monica would with them, this was not something he was going to bestow upon the world. Monica's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. "Darius, whats going on exactly?" She switched it to speaker phone so they could both hear it.

"We have a problem, some powerful vampiress led us into a trap, she made a trail for us to follow to a dead end. I thought that they had something that could stop this war finally, with no more blood shed, i sent every person i had in their. Matt reported in that it was a trap, they got ambushed, and some women with stronger powers then anything he had ever seen was fighting against them. We need you and Joey to get there in a hurry, there isnt much time before they are all dead." Monica took a deep breath.

"We will be right there, we wont let this happen." She hung up the phone and started driving alot faster, cranking her car up to its limits. Joey knew exactly who this women was, and if he was to beat her he would have to learn about his powers, and fast. She quickly pulled up to a 5-story building, which until now they thought had been nothing but a small hide out. Monica and Joey quickly got out of the car and rushed into the building. They were in a room with two stair cases, one leading up and one leading down. The lights from gunfire were coming from below, and Monica pulled out her M4 and rushed downstairs, Joey about to follow her but he stopped before he got on the first step. He looked upstairs, able to sense something was up there, and his guess was as good as any's. He rushed upstairs, going over several flights before he came to a door, which had the strange presisance coming from behind it. He took a deep breath and busted down the door, walking into what looked like to be a dinning room, but now it looked like a tornado hit the place, with bodies scattered all over the room. He saw a women standing in the midst of it all, his mother. She turned to face him.

"So this is the path you have choosen Joey? To go agaisnt me and try to save this pathetic mistake called humans? Hah, your just like your father, so its only naturally you die to the same person." Joey looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"I dont know what diseased womb you came out of, but you are nothing like my mother, so no holding back, and no mother-son commections. So get ready to die, bitch!" Joey yelled, and immediatly dissappeared, and reappeared in front of her, punching her right in the face. She lost her footing and hit the wall behind her, cracking most of it, but before she could react he was already right in front of her again, punching her in the stomach and sending her straight through the wall into the next room. She hit the ground, and started to cough up blood, her eyes wide. Since last night he had developed his full strength and speed, but that was impossible to her. She stood up and saw Joey standing there in front of her. "Is that all you got? I wont be no defeated child this time, I wont let you tear down everything that has held me up for all these years!" He disappeared, and so did she, at the same time. She appeared in mid-air,and swung a kick into nothing but air, but instead of hitting air it hit Joey's forearm, which he had put up in time to block the attack. He grabbed her leg, and threw her against a wall, but sadly it didnt do a thing. She braced herself when she got near the wall, and her feet hit against it, then she pushed off of it and closelined Joey, both still in mid-air, then she used her full force to shove Joey down, straight through the ground and to the lower levels. Monica and the others were below, having a stand-off with the rest of them. The room was the basement to the building, and it also lead to the sewers, so there was about ankle deep water in it. The roof caved in completely, Joey falling amongst the rubble and slamming down onto the ground. Water splashed all over him, and the rubble that fell down from the ceiling. Joey slowly stood straight up, both the men on each side stop firing, Monica wide-eyed at the sight of where Joey came from. Joey's mother jumpped straight down and landed in front of him, Standing up with a smirk.

"Looks like i underestimated you, son. I wont make that mistake any longer." Her smirk turned into a full on evil grin. Joey clentched his teeth and groweled a little.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Joey yelled, and charged at her. He swung a punch at her, which she grabbed, then twisted his arm all the way around, brekaing it yet again. Joey screamed out, and tried to hit her with his other hand, which she grabbed with her hand and began to squeeze down hard, breaking his knuckles. He groaned again, his mother having that smirk right back on her face.

"I told you, your decision will effect the rest of your life, and you decided to end yours!" He shook his head in defiance, this wouldnt happen this time, he wouldnt be beaten this time. He pushed back, bringing his knee up and nailed his mother in the stomach. She grunted, but didnt move, so he lowered his knee and did it again, and again, hitting her at least six times before she finally let go and backed away from him. Joey backed away too, panting, his broken arm covered in blood, and his knuckles all bloodied up. He kept panting, looking at his mother, he formed his broken hand into a fist, all of the bones popping back into place, and raised his hand to his broken arm, and popped that right back into place as well. He stood up completely, looking straight at his mother, ready to go again. His mother watched him stand back up, and was a bit amazed at his stuborness to continue the battle. She took a step forward, and her cell phone rung. She reached into her pocket and answered it. She smirked, as a familar voice spoke to her on the phone, one which Joey couldnt quite recognize, then she hung up.

"Well, what is done is done. I told you Joey i will destroy the world under you, and its already begun." His mother turned around, and headed away down a tunnel, signaling for the rest of the men in the area to follow her, which they did. Joey stood there, panting again, watching her leave, wondering what she meant by that. Monica and her men came out from hiding, and she went up to Joey, holding a sub-machine gun in her hands.

"Joey, who was that?" She asked, looking over him to see if he had anymore wounds. Joey panted a couple more times, still looking where she went off, then he looked over at Monica.

"That was my...mother..." Joey said, and he turned around to head back outside. Monica turned to follow, when Darius called her again. She put her gun down and answered it, while Joey went back upstairs and headed outside. As soon as he was, he lit up a cig, and took a big drag from it, while looking up toward the sky. He took a couple of hits from his cig, before Monica came out and walked up to Joey. Joey turned to look at her, and as soon as he laid his eyes on her face, he could tell from her sad expression something was wrong.

"We lost alot of people, but...there was another fight a little ways away. Matt wasnt with us, we think he was fighting a werewolf, but...hes dead." Joey's eyes went wide, and he immediatly dropped his cig.

"What! But how..." Monica just sighed.

"Im sorry Joey...its jsut.." Joey didnt give her time to say anything else, before he turned and headed down the street. He dissappeared, and headed around trying to find where Matt was. He found Matt by finding alot of the other men at a scene. He walked out from the shadows, and walked right through the other vampres, to see what happened. Matt's body was laying lifeless on the ground, his head crushed. A naked women laid beside him, one who Joey remembered to be the werewolf Matt was with the night at the club, she had a hole through her chest. Then he saw the worst part of it, in between the two was a small blanket, soaked in blood, with a lump in the blanket, the child. Joey's eyes widened at the whole thing, the person killed all three of them, even the child! Joey gritted his teeth, took his fist and slammed it on the ground, cracking the solid concrete under his fist, breaking off some of the pieces.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" He said, looking up at all the vampires around him. The sky thundered, and the rain began to come down, not raining hard, but then again it wasnt a drizzle. Not a single one of them answered, so Joey looked right back at his friends corpse, and closed his eyes, a tear flaling from his left eye. His only friend, the one who looked after him on some occasions and helpped him out, was dead, and so was his family. He stood back up, the rain making his hair fall down into his eyes. He walked over to stand above Matt's corpse, then he bent down and picked up Matt's arm. He opened his mouth, letting his fangs grow out, and sunk his teeth right into Matt's arm. Joey remembered something Matt had told him, when you bite a person you get everything from there, their strengths, their knowledge, and their memories. He started to drink Matt's blood, and his memories just swept over Joey. Joey immediatly let go of Matt's hand, and put both his hands on the ground, bracing hisself as everything sweep over him. Joey couldnt make heads or tails of everyhting that was sweeping through his head, so much had happened to his friend that he didnt know about, he saw him fighting for the other side, then the next second he saw him with his child, it was all going to fast and was too cluttered for him to think on it. He started to try and concentrate, taking deep breaths, and the images started to come slower, he searched through everyhting to find what killed him, and he did. He saw a image of Matt, talking to his fiancee, form what he coudl tell, and holding his child. Then someone came from down the street, someone made of mostly metal. Joey opened his eyes immediatly, letting all the memories leave him.

"Strong arms..." Joey said silently, he stood up, and turned to head away. He headed back into the shadows, and decided to go somewhere he hadnt been in a very long time, his apartment using his shadow-walking ability. He walked out, into his living room, and looked all around. It was all the same. He looked down at his hands, and saw all the fresh blood on it. He went into the bathroom, washing off his hands when he heard his cell phone ring. He just ignored it, not wanting to talked at all. Once he was done, he sat down on the couch and lit up another cig, taking a very long drag from it. Thats what his mother meant, he thought, she was going to kill everyone that he held dear to him, if not her personally then someone she would hire. He gritted his teeth at the thought, she went way too far with this, her and all her side would pay. Monica's car pulled up behind the scene, and she got out, already hearing the reports of what happened. She tried to go up to Joey, but he just moved away quickly, walking over to the body. He bent down near the girls body, and picked up a necklace, which he remember from the visions he got from Matt, he had gaven her when he promised to get them out. He stared at it a moment, then slipped it into his pocket, and headed back down the street, Monica watching him go, but not trying to stop him, figuring she wouldnt be able to even if she tried. He headed down a couple of blocks, not even thinking just letting his feet take him where they would. The people he all walked past just starred at him, and back off, since he was still covered in blood. He ignored all his surroundings, someone even got onto his cell phone, probably calling the police, or one of his buddies, his mine was on what he saw, his friend Matt, the girl, and the baby. No matter how long he thought of the image, after the only thing that came to his mind was the two people, Strong Arms, and his mother. Both would meet their fate at his hands, that much he could promise hisself, and his friend. When he finally snapped back to reality, he was looking up at his apartment building. He starred vacantly up at it, and finalyl when inside the building, and headed into his room. He put his trench coat over the couch, and headed straight into the shower, trying to wash the blood from his hands. Once he got out, he put on a new pair of clothes, and threw his old ones straight into the trash. He laid down on the couch, and flipped on the t.v., putting the controler on the ground by him. He fell asleep rather quickly, with everything else in the room still on.

He woke up the next night, and yet still the images had haunted his dreams, had haunted his thoughts even in sleep. He just shook his head, he was also still weak, so he figured to try and get more sleep. So there he was, laying in his dark apartment building, on the couch. He wasnt asleep, he found that sleep was impossible to have in recent days. Alot had happened for the past few months, and most of it he didnt want to accept. He laid there, thinking, listening to the wind blow through the cracks in the window, and smell all the assorted smells of perfume, cooking, and the pets that people werent allowed to have, but kept anyways. He hated how his senses were, he tried to make himself believe that was the reason he couldnt sleep, but it just didnt work. The image played over and over in his mind, as if he was there again. The rain hitting him, soaking him down to the bone, the fresh blood smell all throughout the air. The sting of countless wounds on his body, and the tears in his eyes. He sighed, trying to clear his mind, which had been filled ever since all this had started. He heard glass break, and opened his eyes. Something flew through his window, and rolled out in between the couch and tv. He looked down at a metal ball and his eyes widened. He made a quick move to get up, but he wasnt fast enough even with his new reflexes. The ball expanded, then exploded. The door to his apartment shot out into the hallway, the windows blew out, and the room became blackened. He looked up from the wall, which he had been hit against. Half of his face was missing skin, some of it still sizzling from the quick, intense heat. The wall that the window where the ball came out of exploded as well, and a figure walked out into the room, dust covering his entrence. Alot had changed since back then, and yet he was actually glad that they did, for some of the times. Joey stood straight up, his face already healed, as Strong Arms stepped out from the smoke, with a giant grin on his face. Joey just looked at the sight, and gritted his teeth together again.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! They werent doing anythign to you, they were just trying to get out! you even killed the kid! You dont deserve to live, you miserable, piece of dogshit!" Joey ran straight at Strong Arms, and swung a punch. Strong Arms put up one of his arms, and took the hit, Joey's knuckles breaking as they hit his metal arm. Joey grunted, and tried to knee him, but he grabbed Joey's ankle with his other hand, and threw him at a wall. Joey hit the wall, and went straight through it, hitting the ground in the other room. He sat up a little, and coughed up a little blood, then looked up to see Strong Arms walking in the room, the smirk still on his face.

"A order is a order, though i still think the women who put me up to it is one of you, but ill just simply deal with her when the time comes." Joey was growling while Strong Arms got closer to him, but then it hit him, and he started to laugh. Strong Arms expression quickly turned into anger.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" He yelled, taking another quick step towards Joey. Joey stood up completely.

"Your nothing in this game, nothing but a pawn. In this war, your considered a ant, and the person you made that deal with is the ant eater. You're nothing, just a annoying little fly, and i think is time to finish your little annoance once and for all." Strong Arms growled, and charge. He swung a punch straight towards Joey's face, but he ducted down, and nailed Strong Arms right in the stomach. He coughed up blood, but Strong Arms brought his other hand down and banged Joey in the back, making him move down a little, but still Joey took the hit, and slammed Strong Arms' right in the face, sending him back into a wall, making most of the wall break under his weight. Joey stood up, and kept wlaking towards him.

" I will rid the world of your filthy, kind!" Strong Arms yelled, then rushed at Joey. Joey bent down, avoiding another punch, and stuck his foot out in front of Strong Arms', then swept hsi hand aorund and hit him in the back, sending him straight to the floor. Joey quickly bent down, picked up a piece of wood from when he crashed through the wall, and stabbed it right into the back of Strong Arm's chest, goign straight into his heart. Strong Arms fell silent, not a word to be spoke from him again as death took him. Joey backed up a little, and looked at the corpse, then turned around and walked back into his room, picking up the necklace and looking at it, when Monica came in with her sub-machine gun. She looked over and saw Strong Arms in a pool of blood, then looked over at Joey and went over to him. He looked over at Monica when she was right beside him and gave a faint smile.

"Thats three more people i have to win this war for."

**THE END...**


End file.
